This invention relates generally to provision of pleated shades to selected length, and more particularly to cutting such shades to required width, for example to conform to width of a window or window frame.
In the past, window shades have been marketed with predetermined width. There was no easy way to conform the widths of such shades to windows or window frames of different sizes at the time of shade installation. This problem has become particularly acute for pleated shades characterized by expansible pleats retained between upper and lower shade slats. Lateral movement of such pleats, in an unstable stack of such pleats, during cutting, complicates the cutting task, particularly for an unskilled person or customer, who attempts to cut through shade slats and pleats.